Forgotten Memories
by Draco's-Loyal-Longing
Summary: Lily and James Potter believe that Harry is dead. Harry believes that Lily and James are dead. He is raised in a Death Eater home, away from the prophecy, unknowing that man he trusts most is the man he was destined to destroy. Completely AU


The presence was detected almost instantly. Only within a few feet of the little house now, the man sitting in the living room felt the fear rise up inside of him.

"Lily." His small, weak voice tried to sound brave, but he couldn't keep his true emotions from his wife, the love of his life.

"He's here. I know, I can sense him," Lily replied anxiously.

"Don't stay here. I can hold him off for as long as possible. You take Harry and go somewhere safe. I'll find you later."

"No. James, I won't let you fight Voldemort alone! Surely he will have around twenty or so Death Eaters waiting, standing guard just in case he calls for backup. You'd be outnumbered, and doomed! I'm staying with you!" Lily argued angrily.

"Lily please, I'll be fine! We need to get Harry out! You need you keep him safe!" James spat impatiently. They stayed there staring at each other for some time before Lily turned away, common sense taking over.

"Yes, you're right." And with that she turned on her heels and ran into Harry's room. The only problem was, Harry wasn't there.

"Mrs. Lily Potter. I was wondering when our paths would cross again," Voldemort smirked at the woman, his wand out and pointed directly in the middle of her forehead. "I assume your _husband _is here with you."

"Where's Harry?" Lily spat on the ground by her feet.

"Let's just say that he's out of the way. Oh good, the Head Auror has joined us at last," Voldemort said, and took out another wand, pointing this one as his first.

"I must say, I wouldn't have expected you two to produce the one who is said to be my downfall but then again, I guess I am not disappointed. You two have eluded me for four years or so now. This little game of cat-and-mouse was fun for a while but now it is just old. Let's end this now, shall we?" Voldemort said sardonically, looking from Lily to James then back again.

"Gladly Voldemort. Soon the Order will be here, and you'll go back where you came from," James tried to say calmly.

"That's the exact sort of arrogance that is going to get you killed." Voldemort stopped suddenly. The Potters knew better than to try and pull something, but they knew something was up.

Their hearts sank when he turned around again, an evil grin on his face. "This is what happens when you marry mudbloods, Potter. Your life is damned forever, and your children are killed. Think about that." And with that, he yelled "Crucio!" and jets of light strode out of both wands, hitting James and Lily at precisely the same moment.

Their screams were inhuman and Voldemort was quick to put a silencing charm on the house so that they wouldn't be overheard. He watched them scream in agony for a few minutes then muttered the counter curse. James and Lily were writhing on the floor, staring up at Voldemort with utmost loathing.

"Let's see just how quickly the most respectable witch and wizard can become the most hated. Imperio!"

The couple stopped writhing and stood up, looking robotic. "Follow me, and stay inconspicuous." Voldemort ordered silently, leading the Potter couple out of their cottage.

Neither had no idea that their son, Harry Potter, was alive and well, being put into a man's arms with sleek blond hair and a sneering disposition. They could never have guessed that he would become the most feared and renowned boy in the entire world. The one who would carry the weight of the world on his shoulders.

* * *

A/N: I am planning on updating this story on Tuesdays. My other stories are being considered as I am so busy during the week. What did you think? I know it's very short.

**QUESTION: What should Harry's name be while he is living with the family he was given to? (I know you know who the family is, but I don't want to say in case somebody does not know) I will consider all, and update next Tuesday and, if I get a lot, earlier.**


End file.
